Sueños y pesadillas
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Su pueblo estaba enriquecido de costumbres y leyendas, sin embargo, por más fantasía en la que su amiga se empeñase a contarle a Todoroki no le gustaba creer en nada. Clara prueba de ello eran los dragones, las brujas del río, las hadas del bosque o simplemente el favorito de su madre... (TodoDeku) (AU)


Esta idea la tenía rodeando desde hace mucho y al fin pude darle un comienzo decente, o eso creo yo x'D.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad uwu)/

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno, fantasía, OOC y más advertencias conforme vaya creando el universo.

* * *

 **El comesueños.**

Existía las leyendas que circulaban entre la servidumbre y la clase baja, mitos, que hasta a él llegaron pululando en todo rincón del castillo. Yaoyorozu, compinche y mejor amiga dentro de la alcurnia en la que se obligó a nacer, era la encargada de informarle cuánto susurro creyera la gente.

Los mitos de los inmortales que habían creado el reino de Arede.

Por ahí empezaba.

Razones para explicar el porqué el reino de Arede se especializaba en la magia, qué según, eran pequeños regalos. Bendiciones de los dioses del fuego y del hielo que después de una pelea, crearon el reino, otorgándole a cada ciudadano una parte de su poder en diferentes manifestaciones.

Todoroki podía creer en eso.

Hielo, fuego, aire, existía esa leyenda para explicar el porqué de las peculiaridades de los ciudadanos, pero, no para los demás.

Los exhilios de los dragones que por la tristeza, explicaban las lluvias y las tormentas.

La pelea del hermano mar y el hermano tierra que daban origen a los cambios de estación. Las brujas del río que por envidia, mataban las cosechas en el invierno. Las hadas del bosque, qué por amor a su reina, hacían brotar cada planta muerta.

Los cazadores negros, que llevaban el alma cuándo está ya debía abandonar el cuerpo y resurgir de nuevo en nuevo mañana.

Las psyches que eran guerreras que acompañaban al reino en cada combate.

Su pueblo estaba enriquecido de costumbres y leyendas, sin embargo, por más fantasía en la que su amiga se empeñase a contarle a Todoroki no le gustaba creer en nada.

Pues el mantenía el pensamiento firme, cuándo no existía una razón para la explicación de algún consentimiento, al reino, le gustaba inventar y ser fiel a una idea mentirosa.

Clara prueba de ello eran los dragones, las brujas del río, las hadas del bosque o simplemente el favorito de su madre...

Los _comesueños._

A su madre le gustaban todas las leyendas del reino, pero más, más, a los comesueños.

Los rumores del pueblo susurran que el dios del fuego separó a los hermanos sol y luna para iluminar y guiar al reino de Arede, no obstante, cuándo la luna fue separada del sol, derramó unas cuantas lagrimas sobre el reino, llevada por la tristeza y el dolor de permanecer sola y lejos de su familiar, nacieron sus tres hijos para acompañarla eternamente. Cubiertos de arena negra, resurgiendo como un ave fénix nocturno.

La luna se sintió dichosa, y acompañaba.

Son hijos de la luna y sus hermanos son las estrellas.

 _Fortuna, alegría y melancolía._

 _Alegría, la de sueños jubilosos y llenos de inocencia._

Según su madre, ella podía ser llamada a través de las flores de lirio que colgaban en la orilla de la puerta . Con una sonrisa benevolente, alegría tejía los sueños más dulces del reino. Te invitaba en un manto de felicidad, dónde nunca más quisieras despertar.

Risas y diversión, eso era lo que alegría representaba, si ella te visitaba por la noche, habría buenas vísperas para tu familia por todo el año.

 _Fortuna, la de los sueños efímeros y sin forma._

Según su mejor amiga, ella podía ser llamada cuándo se colocaban una moneda de oro en la ventana, era la encargada de criar sueños rápidos y pasajeros. Sin forma, sólo como un rápido desliz de un buen descanso. Fortuna era la representación del descanso.

Tranquilidad y responsabilidad, eso era fortuna. Si fortuna te visitaba, habría buenas cosechas en tu familia por los próximos meses.

 _Melancolía, la de los recuerdos y las pesadillas._

Según la gente del pueblo a melancolía la llamabas con plumas blancas que se colocarán bajo el edredón, existía para ser la vigilante de los malos ratos. El contenedor de las pesadillas para mantenerlas en su regazo, recuerdos tristes, ella los alejaba.

Amabilidad y protección, si melancolía te visitaba, tus malos sueños serían ahuyentados durante semanas.

Ahí nacieron los comesueños, y el cuento favorito de su madre y su mejor amiga.

El mito por el cuál el reino de Arede se catalogaba y llamaba atención a otros reinos extranjeros, bendecidos por la luna por tener a guardianes tácitos que se encargaban de vigilar cada campaña nocturna.

Hijos del dios del sol y la luna que brincaban al crepúsculo, agitando parte de sus cuerpos para tejer las pesadillas en un manto que cubría al gobernado.

Claro, si creías en ellos.

Cuando Todoroki empezó a ser acosado por la presión y las pesadillas a tan corta edad; Su madre le aconsejó dejar unas cuantas plumas bajo la almohada para dormir a gusto. Después de todo, según ella a los comesueños les gustaban. Todoroki no era de los que creía en las leyendas que corrían de boca en boca entre los pueblerinos, no eran de su incumbencia.

Sin embargo, por su madre y su acogedor consejo. Todoroki buscó un par de plumas sueltas en la parte de atrás de su castillo para poder dormir bien la noche.

Sorprendentemente, al día siguiente, Todoroki durmió muy bien.

Las pesadillas desaparecieron y la pluma bajo su almohada también.

Su madre comenzó con la arraigada costumbre de cada noche colocarle unas cuantas plumas bajo la almohada, pero aún así, no importaba el efecto que tuviera. Era imposible tenerlo como verosímil.

No le gustaba creer en algo que no pudiera ver.

Todoroki podía creer en su propia peculiaridad, pero no podía creer en lo que su madre le contaba para dormir.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa Shouto?

La voz de materna lo acogió en la entrada, siendo una lluvia cegadora de calma para su mente. El príncipe dio un bostezo en respuesta y se frotó parte del ojo con pereza, su madre, se acercó hacia él para empezar a acariciarle los cabellos, esperando que con esto se relajará. Cuya acción surtió efecto, el príncipe dejo de frotarse el ojo y ahora se adhería a ella casi en un ronroneo. Buscando protección o quizá consuelo, quizá algo más.

—No he podido dormir. —susurró estampando su mejilla contra el pecho de su madre.

—¿Sucedió algo? —el gruñó, sólo quería un vaso de leche tibia y estar en brazos de ella. El niño se mueve, siendo cegado por la protección de aquellos cálidos brazos que envolvieron su diminuta figura.

—Pesadillas…—susurró el pequeño príncipe, siendo recibido con otra tranquila caricia que mezclaban los mechones rojos y blancos entre sí.

—Deberías decirle a los comesueños que te ayuden a borrar esas malas pesadillas —respondió ella.

Shouto quiso mirarla, pero la sonrisa de ella se desfigura y comienza a desplomarse en rastros de cenizas. Alarmado, se alejó de ella y la escena cálida se esfuma, siendo ahora nada.

Penumbras.

Frío.

Silencio.

Para Todoroki existe una oscuridad abominable que va tragando todo rastro de luz que exista dentro de su campo, está silencioso, tanto que hasta puede escuchar su pesada respiración en ese espacio. Miró a todos lados, derecha, izquierda, arriba y abajo, no hay más que su figura y las neblinas que engullen su cuerpo.

Intentó dar un paso, al menos alejarse un poco del frío que va helando cada parte de su piel, sin embargo, sus pasos se sienten como dos pedazos de plomos que se acercan al suelo.

Siente que con cada bocanada de aire es como una sensación que aplasta toda su pecho, se está ahogando y con cada intento. El espacio (a su parecer) se va cerrando alrededor de él, intentó mantener la calma y dar otro paso, pero pareciese que éstos estuvieran hundidos en algo, algo brumoso y húmedo por lo qué puede sentir.

Shouto se alertó cuándo la sensación húmeda comienza a recorrer de su pie hacia los otros extremos de sus piernas, y cuándo él quiere correr, algo le agarró del tobillo. Su tacto se siente tan caliente que Todoroki se ve forzado a morderse la lengua para no gritar.

Miró al causante atrás de él, comenzó a jalonear la pierna, pero ésta se aferró a ella. Todoroki se molesta porqué no puede usar su peculiaridad para defenderse. No tiene forma, no tiene color, sólo le sonríe ampliamente y sus garras se ciñen alrededor de éste, le habla en voz aguda que le causó un escalofrío.

— Cree en mí y déjame entrar.

Ahí es cuándo desaparece, y despierta jadeando, con la frente sudorosa y una pequeña incomodidad de volver a dormir.

Había una sensación palpitante rodeando su tobillo y un dolor que crecía con cada pitido de su piel. Todoroki abrió más los ojos, el negro que de antaño lo había consumido ahora sólo era una pared de techo oscuro, inhaló un poco de aire, y con ello el peso de sus sistemas turbados fue desvaneciéndose lentamente hasta relajarlo. La sed atacó, reclamando un poco de agua de la que estaba posando a un costado arriba del mueble. Todoroki no negó sus necesidades y trató de levantarse, grata fue su sorpresa cuándo al intentar subir la mano, su cuerpo siguió adormilado.

Con otro gruñido bajo, se esperó por uno segundos y suspiró más descansado, intentó de nuevo y esta vez si reaccionó, pero no como esperaba, terminó sacudiéndose sobre la cama y tirando las plumas a su paso, observó con impertérrito rostro como éstas caían contra el suelo hasta la alfombra.

Tendría que levantarlas para otra ocasión.

Rodeó su habitación, notando el silencio, la oscuridad y vaso de metal que todavía estaba esperando por ser tomado, la sed olvidada hace unos segundos volvió a reclamar y Shouto no esperó en lanzar sus manos hacia esa dirección.

Pero entonces, algo tintinea en su movimiento y deja de ser invisible ante sus ojos. Su dedo roza con algo, lo sintió muy bien. Es ahí dónde lo nota, es un movimiento, pero ahí está un ligero hilo que oscila, es blanco o por lo que puede notar y por sus bruscos intentos de atrapar el vaso, miró más allá que estaba siendo levantado por algo, más bien alguien, Todoroki entrecerró los ojos, esclareciendo a través de la oscuridad.

Esto alertó al príncipe del reino de Arede; No está solo, a diferencia de noches anteriores, esta vez, había un desconocido sentado a la orilla de la cama quién era el encargado del molesto hilo de antaño. Y por la tranquilidad que llevaba, Shouto podía deducir que llevaba rato desde ahí.

No se esperó a llamar su atención, puesto que no le agradaba la idea de tener invitados desconocidos en su recinto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta educado sólo para desconcentrarlo, intención que fue efectiva. El sujeto dio un brinco cayendo de impacto hacia el suelo, después balbuceó sin poder pronunciar nada, estaba nervioso, como si le impresionará verlo despierto, acto que pone más a la defensiva al futuro regente. De inmediato el acusado miró a todos lados y se agarró la cabeza preocupado, señandole casi con obviedad.

—¡¿Estabas despierto?!

Shouto se resistió en responderle con la misma lógica (o quizá sarcasmo). Todoroki reaccionó rápido y movió su mano para colocarla encima del lecho, en otro segundo un camino de hielo brota y su desconocido ha sido capturado en una coraza que lo engulle lentamente todo su cuerpo hasta la mitad del brazo, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado y tiriteando de sorpresa.

—¿Esto responde tu pregunta? —masculló, ya yaciendo en la orilla de la cama y observando a su nuevo rehén con paciencia.

—¡Esto no debería pasar! —jadeó con impotencia, teniendo movimientos involuntarios por el frío que rozaba su piel.

Todoroki se relajó y pudo concluir que no se encontraba en ningún peligro, lo observó mejor; Se veía bastante simplón, era pecoso y con cabello alborotado, no se veía intimidante y por la forma tan fácil en que se dejo capturar seguramente tampoco tenía experiencia como ladrón (quiso creer). Además, por la marca negra que se encontraba en su rostro Todoroki dedujo que era un esclavo, pero no de estas tierras. En realidad, le causó interés, su marca de propiedad era muy diferente a cualquiera que había visto antes otros reinos. No era una flama, ni flores o alguna huella de animal como en otras tierras.

Lo único que podía destacar de ella eran los enormes vectores que se entrecruzaban entre ellos, cubriendo todo el ojo como una coraza, engulliéndolo, a Todoroki le recordaban a una telaraña. Una marca de una telaraña.

Curioso, no tenía entre sus memorias algún reino que tuviera como simbología la telaraña. Ah, y también el hilo blanco que colgaba de la orilla de las mismas lineas negras.

Espera.

 _¿Qué?_

Reculó y se sorprendió de si mismo, puesto que el casi olvidado hilo ahora se volvió a tensar cuándo él retrocedió un poco, frunció ceño, y lo que alertó más al heredero Todoroki es que el hilo blanco estaba conectado hacia él, específicamente por la orilla de sus parpados, Shouto no sabía que era lo que le sorprendía más, eso, o que no le doliera.

Había un pequeño hilo que se desprendía de él, creándose así un camino por el aire, a Todoroki le causó curiosidad que siguiendo el sendero éste en algún punto perdía ese pulcro color blanco y empezaba a teñirse de negro justo en la linde de los alarmados ojos verdes. De la fibra caía fragmentos de arena negra que estaban ensuciando el piso, Todoroki estaba confundido, levantó su mano tentado para tocar aquella hilacha, pero el grito agudo de su prisionero lo detuvo a pocos centímetros de consumar el travieso acto.

—¡No lo hagas! —gimió, casi sintiéndose inmovilizado por el frío, pero eso no lo detuvo para continuar y alertar al curioso príncipe — Tendrás pesadillas toda tu vida si tocas ese hilo.

Todoroki dejo de intrigarse por esta escena y lo miró, su ceja se arqueó más. Desconfiándose de inmediato por sus palabras exactas.

—Explícate —demandó con voz ansiosa de conocimiento.

—Uhm ...—el dudó, haciendo arrugar más sus labios, Todoroki endureció su mirada al ver su vacilo, éste notó su gesto y sonrió más para intentar amenguar las cosas —es complicado de explicar...

—Tengo tiempo.

No es como si pudiera volver a dormir, no con un extraño literalmente atrapado en hielo, un hilo blanco, curiosidad y un tipo que le advirtió de pesadillas por toda su mortal vida. Era ridículo que quisiera volver a dormir a estas alturas.

—¿Crees en los comesueños?

Fue la primera pregunta disparada al aire, Todoroki recordó los cuentos que su madre solía contarle antes de dormir.

—No. —Y por eso pudo responder con más sinceridad.

El prisionero miró a otro lado, pensando que la pared era más entretenida que ésto, rió un poco. Todoroki se molestó por su lentitud y sus preámbulos sobre el tema, carraspeó, advirtiéndole que el hielo subiría hasta su cuello si no comenzaba a hablar con más detalle.

—Entonces será más complicado de lo que creí

—Lo bueno es que tengo toda la noche.

Porqué si, Shouto quería saber porqué demonios estaba en su habitación y porqué demonios había un hilo blanco saliendo de su rostro y que lo conectaba con el del otro extraño que veía de lo más normal esta situación. Si el chico no quería congelarse hasta morir, más le valía apresurarse a darle las respuestas que estaba exigiendo.

El prisionero guardó silencio, sus ojos verdes navegaban por la habitación de un lado a otro con la esperanza de que esto fuera una mala jugada, pero su cuerpo gélido y la imposibilidad de moverse dejaba mucho que desear. Al final, suspiró, tendría que explicarle a All Might su situación después, esperaba no recibir algún regaño de Aizawa por sus descuidos, no, eso era imposible.

Después de un suspiro derrotado, volvió mirar a su secuestrador.

—Pero es que no crees en los comesueños. —se defendió con decepción.

—Ni en los dragones, las psyches, no creo en nada que no pueda ver con mis propios ojos.

Midoriya sonrió nervioso y tuvo la tentación de rascarse la mejilla pecosa, pero debido a su prisión de hielo, no lo pudo cumplir, suspiró, y al final mencionó con descuidado:

—Entonces sería bueno que vayas creyendo en mí.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

¡Hola! Creo que es demasiado obvio que Midoriya es un comesueños, la pregunta es, ¿cuál? ¿cuál será?

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Nos vemos pronto, o no, la verdad no creo x'D


End file.
